Alexios V Doukas
|death_date = }} Alexios V Doukas, Alexios V Doukas Mourtzouphlos or Alexius V Ducas ( ; December 1204) was the Byzantine emperor from 5 February to 12 April 1204 during the second and final siege of Constantinople by the participants of the Fourth Crusade. His family name was Doukas, his other surname was a descriptive nickname, Mourtzouphlos or Murtzuphlus ( ), referring to either bushy, overhanging eyebrows or a sullen, gloomy character.Choniates, p. 307, says that Alexios Doukas gained the name 'Mourtzouphlos' in his youth from his companions on account of his eyebrows meeting and overhanging his eyes. He achieved power through a palace coup, killing his predecessors in the process. Though he made vigorous attempts to defend Constantinople from the crusader army, his military efforts proved ineffective. His actions won the support of the mass of populace, but he alienated the elite of the city. He was the last Byzantine emperor to rule in Constantinople, which was sacked, despoiled and occupied, until the Byzantine recovery of the city in 1261. After the fall of Constantinople, Alexios V was blinded by another ex-emperor and later executed by the new Latin regime in the city. Origins and character Though possessing the name of a leading Byzantine aristocratic family, there is very little definitely known concerning the ancestry of Alexios Doukas Mourtzouphlos. The noble Doukas clan were not the only Doukai, as the surname was also employed by many families of humble origins. It has been claimed that Alexios Doukas was a great-great-grandson of the emperor Alexios I Komnenos in the female line. This is not improbable, as all other Byzantine emperors, and the majority of attempted usurpers, of the period had a connection with the former imperial house of the Komnenoi, either by descent or marriage. A more precise theory has been proposed, that he was the son of an Isaac Doukas, and was the second cousin of Alexios IV Angelos.Hendrickx and Matzukis, p. 111 A letter sent to Pope Innocent III, stated that Alexios Doukas Mourtzouphlos was 'a blood relation' of Alexios IV Angelos.Akropolites, p. 112 The contemporary historian Niketas Choniates was dismissed from office as logothete of the sekreta by Mourtzouphlos. His assessment of the emperor's character might therefore be biased; however Choniates allows that he was extremely clever by nature, though arrogant in his manner and lecherous.Choniates, pp. 311, 314 Political intrigues and usurpation The participation of Alexios Doukas Mourtzouphlos in the attempted overthrow of Alexios III Angelos by John Komnenos the Fat in 1200 had led to his imprisonment. Mourtzouphlos was probably imprisoned from 1201 until the restoration to the throne of Isaac II Angelos. Isaac II, along with his son Alexios IV Angelos, were restored to the throne through the intervention of the leaders of the Fourth Crusade in July 1203. On release, Mourtzouphlos was invested with the court position of protovestiarios. He had been married twice but was allegedly the lover of Eudokia Angelina, a daughter of Emperor Alexios III Angelos.Hendrickx and Matzukis, p. 112-113 By the beginning of 1204, Isaac II and Alexios IV had inspired little confidence among the people of Constantinople in their efforts to defend the city from the Latin crusaders and Venetians, who were restless and rioted and set fires in the city when the money and aid promised by Alexios IV was not forthcoming. Alexios Doukas Mourtzouphlos emerged as a leader of the anti-Latin movement. He won the approval of the populace by his valour in leading an attack on the Latins at 'Trypetos Lithos', his mount stumbled and he would have been killed or captured had a band of youthful archers from the city not defended him.Choniates, pp. 303-304, 307 The Constantinopolitan populace rebelled in late January 1204, and in the chaos an otherwise obscure nobleman named Nicholas Kanabos was acclaimed emperor, though he was unwilling to accept the crown. The two co-emperors barricaded themselves in the palace and entrusted Mourtzouphlos with a mission to seek help from the crusaders, or at least they informed him of their intentions. Instead of contacting the crusaders, Mourtzouphlos, on the night of 28/28 January 1204, used his access to the palace to bribe the 'ax-bearers' (the Varangian Guard), and with their backing arrest the emperors. Choniates states that Mourtzouphlos, when bribing the palace guards, had the help of a eunuch with access to the imperial treasury. The support of the palace guards seems to have been of major importance in the success of the coup, though Mourtzouphlos also had help from his relations and associates. The young Alexios IV was eventually strangled in prison; while his father Isaac, both enfeebled and blind, died at around the time of the coup, his death variously attributed to fright, sorrow, or mistreatment. Kanabos, after refusing to take office under Alexios V, took sanctuary in Hagia Sofia, but was extracted and killed.Choniates, pp. 307-309Hendrickx and Matzukis, p. 118-120Runciman, pp. 120-121 Emperor ]] The timing of the deaths of the deposed emperors and of Kanabos, and their relation to the coronation of Alexios V are problematic. Alexios V appears to have been acclaimed emperor as early as the night he moved against the Angeloi co-emperors. Hendrickx and Matzukis suggest that Alexios V assumed the imperial insignia immediately, but was crowned later, possibly on 5 February. Finding the treasury empty, the new emperor confiscated money from the aristocracy and high officials to be put to public use. These actions endeared Alexios V to the citizens, but alienated his relations and other prominent supporters. Once in firm control, Alexios V closed the gates of the city to the crusaders and strengthened the defending fortifications. Sword in hand, he was active in leading attacks on sorties made by the crusaders in search of supplies. On 2 February, Henry of Flanders led a part of the crusader army to Filea (or Phileas), in order to obtain food supplies. As he returned towards Constantinople Alexios V attacked his rearguard. The Byzantines were defeated and the imperial standard and an important icon of the Virgin were captured. The Byzantines lost some of their best soldiers in the clash, and Alexios V was lucky to escape alive. At about this time Alexios V attempted to destroy the crusader fleet with fire-ships, but to little effect.Hendrickx and Matzukis, pp. 120-122Choniates, pp.311-312 On 8 February Alexios V met the crusader leader Enrico Dandolo for peace talks. The conditions demanded by the Venetian Doge, however, were too harsh for the Byzantines to consider. Choniates states that the meeting was brought to a close by an sudden attack by crusader cavalry on Alexios V and his entourage, the emperor narrowly escaping capture. According to Choniates, Alexios IV was killed the same day; the insistence by the crusaders that he be restored to the throne may have precipitated his death.Choniates, p.312Hendrickx and Matzukis, pp. 123-124 When news of the death of Alexios IV reached the crusaders, relations between them and Alexios V deteriorated further. The forcible expulsion of all Latins resident in Constantinople in March seems to have been the tipping point which led the crusaders to begin actively negotiating amongst themselves about the partition of the Byzantine Empire. They also began to prepare for their final assault on the city, which took place the following month.Hendrickx and Matzukis, pp. 124-125 The fall of Constantinople, flight and death The defenders of Constantinople held out against the crusader assault of 9 April. The crusaders' second attack, however, proved too strong to repel; having broken through the walls near the Petria Gate, the crusaders entered the city and looted the Blachernai Palace. Alexios V attempted to rally the people to the defence of the city, but with no success. Alexios V then boarded a fishing boat and fled the city towards Thrace on the night of 12 April 1204, accompanied by Eudokia Angelina and her mother Euphrosyne Doukaina Kamatera. In Hagia Sophia Constantine Laskaris was acclaimed as emperor, but being unable to persuade the Varangians to continue the fight, in the early hours of 13 April he also fled, leaving Constantinople under crusader control.Hendrickx and Matzukis, pp. 121-127Choniates, p.p. 313-314 The refugees eventually reached Mosynopolis, which had been occupied by the deposed emperor Alexios III Angelos and his followers. At first they were well received, with Alexios V marrying Eudokia Angelina. Later, however, Alexios III arranged for his new son-in-law to be made captive and blinded, thereby rendering him ineligible for the imperial throne. Having been abandoned by both his supporters and his father-in-law, Alexios V was captured near Mosynopolis, or possibly in Anatolia, by the advancing Latins under Thierry de Loos in November 1204.Falk, p. 163Akropolites, p. 117 On his return to Constantinople as a prisoner, Alexios V was tried for treason against Alexios IV. In his trial the blind ex-emperor argued that it was Alexios IV who had committed treason to his country, through his intention to invite the crusaders to enter Constantinople in force. On being condemned, he was executed by a novel means, he was thrown to his death from the top of the Column of Theodosius.Choniates, p. 334 The new, alien, Latin regime of conquerors in Constantinople may have viewed the public trial and execution of the man who murdered the last 'legitimate emperor' as a way to cast an aura of legitimacy on themselves. Alexios V was the last Byzantine Emperor to reign in Constantinople before the establishment of the Latin Empire, which controlled the city for the next 57 years, until it was recovered by the Nicaean Emperor Michael VIII Palaiologos.Hendrickx and Matzukis, pp. 127-131 See also *List of Byzantine emperors References Bibliography *Akropolites, G. The History, trans. Ruth Macrides (2007) Oxford University Press *Choniates, N.: *Falk, A. (2010) Franks and Saracens: Reality and Fantasy in the Crusades, Karnac Books *Hendrickx, B. and Matzukis, C. (1979) Alexios V Doukas Mourtzouphlos: His Life, Reign and Death (?-1204), in Hellenika (Έλληνικά) 31, pp. 111-117 *Runciman, S. (reprinted 1987) A History of the Crusades: Volume III, The Kingdom of Acre and the Later Crusades, Cambridge University Press Archive. Further reading * Jonathan Harris, Byzantium and the Crusades (London and New York, 2nd ed., 2014). * *John Julius Norwich, A Short History of Byzantium (London, 1999). * Jonathan Phillips, The Fourth Crusade and the Sack of Constantinople (London and New York, 2004) * * * Alexios Doukas Alexios Doukas Category:12th-century Byzantine people Category:13th-century Byzantine emperors Category:Angelid dynasty Category:Blind royalty and nobility Category:Byzantine prisoners and detainees Category:Byzantine usurpers Category:Christians of the Fourth Crusade Category:Deaths from falls Category:Doukas family Category:Executed Byzantine people Category:Executed monarchs Category:Leaders who took power by coup Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Monarchs imprisoned and detained during war Category:People executed for treason Category:Protovestiarioi